<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tango by Kitcat1925</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363796">Tango</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitcat1925/pseuds/Kitcat1925'>Kitcat1925</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Harry Potter, Digital Art, Fanart, Insane Harry Potter, Inspired by Fanfiction, Master of Death Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitcat1925/pseuds/Kitcat1925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawing depicting Harry literally dancing with Death 'nuff said</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tango</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247655">Silk Roads</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderlessPerson/pseuds/GenderlessPerson">GenderlessPerson</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Partially inspired by Silk Roads written by GenderlessPerson. Only partially cuz I just love the idea of Harry wearing rose tinted glasses. (His glasses are more pink than rose tbh)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>